Buried Myself Alive
by speculate
Summary: The Used oneshot. Pretty much the Buried Myself Alive video in story form. Just a short little thing. Kind of drabble. Review?


**(A/N) Hello, few reviewers! Here's something a bit out of the ordinary... *drum roll* A USED ONESHOT! *waits for bricks to be thrown* Sorry, but I have a thing for The Used lately :'D I love them x3**

**This is basically the Buried Myself Alive video, in story form. Yes, all the parts are supposed to be short like that. I didn't use much detail, but that's the style I decided to use this time 'round. Deal, fools! Hehe. Um, if I make any mistakes about the video/ The Used, I'm sorry. The Used aren't MY band, so, um, I'm pretty sure I know them well enough to write this, but if I do make any errors, sorry, you can tell me, but PLEASE be nice! I'm pretty sure it's alright though. OKAY enough rambling! Here you go :)**

**P.S. If there's a big space, but no line divider, there's supposed to be one there.**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I did, I do not own The Used, it's members, or it's music.**

* * *

When Bert opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

He blinked. Was he blind? He groped around in the small space he seemed to be trapped in. A box, just large enough to fit him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, fired it up. Light filled the space around him. A coffin.

* * *

Branden was in a room made of mirrors.

He had no idea how to get out, and no idea how he got there. There didn't appear to be a way out, and he had no idea of time. All he could see was his terrified face staring back at him.

* * *

Quinn opened his eyes, and all his blood rushed to his head.

Dizzied, he looked around, only to find himself hanging, in a straightjacket, from the ceiling of a room he didn't recognize.

He fought at it, but all he did was spin himself around and around.

* * *

Jeph didn't know how he got in that damn tiny cement room.

All he knew was that it had a fence on the top, and that it was quickly filling with water. He tried climbing up the sides of the wall, but they were wet and slick, and before he knew it, the water was up to his knees.

* * *

Bert screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know what to do.

He kicked and punched at the top of the coffin, but it didn't feel as though it would snap under the pressure of his blows. He bashed at it over and over again until blood ran down his fingers, seeping from his broken and ruined knuckles. Suddenly, a small hole broke open in the top of the coffin, and sunlight streaked in. He put his eye up to it just in time to see the roof of a car and hear a trunk door slamming. A young woman took the wheel to the hearse, and began driving to the cemetery.

* * *

Branden punched at the mirrors until it seemed just silly to be fighting. His eyes stared back at him, fearful. He was going to be stuck there forever, until he died.

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

He smashed his full body weight against the sheets, and pieces of glass tumbled down on him like rain.

* * *

Quinn fought and fought until he felt he would pass out from sheer blood loss in all parts of his body, having it all rushed to his head. He dug his fingers under the opposite's bounds. Blood seeped from where his fingernails had broken the skin on his arm, but he felt the fabric holding him snap. His body felt completely broken as it fell to the ground, and made a terrible snapping noise.

* * *

Jeph pretty much knew it was over by the time the water reached his throat.

The only thing that had him at the top of the water, face pressed against the fence was instinct. And the sheer force of the water pushing him up.

His fingers gripped the bars of the fence, pushing him down to his death. Soaked completely and utterly, the freezing water surrounding him made Jepha shiver. He pressed his face up against the bars, but his fight was over. He breathed in what little air he could, felt his snakebites clink up against the freezing metal gate. The water flowed over the top of the fence, and Jepha closed his eyes, and breathed in as water filled his lungs.

* * *

**(A/N) Um, review? :3**


End file.
